Kozuki Anna
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = Nữ | school = Heartland Academy | anime_deck = Railway | ja_voice = | en_voice = | it_voice = }} Kozuki Anna (神月アンナ, Kōzuki Anna), hay Anna Kaboom trong phiên bản Anh, là nhân vật xuất hiện trong anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Tạo hình Ngoại hình Anna có mái tóc đỏ, theo kiểu tương tự như của Yuki Judai. Trang phục thường thấy của cô bé là chiếc áo hồng trắng, kéo dài đến eo, quần đen và đôi giầy có màu tương tự như chiếc áo. Trong World Duel Carnival Finals, lúc ban đầu cô bé mặc một chiếc áo choàng nâu che chắn hết trang phục để che dấu danh tính của mình. Khi cô bé tham gia vào giải đấu Couples Duel, cô đã đánh cắp và mặc đồng phục của Kotori cùng đôi giày nâu và vớ của cô ấy. Sau trận Duel nghi thức giữa Yuma và Astral, Anna được nhìn thấy là đang mặc bộ đồng phục sinh viên năm-nhất của Học viện Heartland. Tính cách When speaking in the Japanese version, Anna uses "ore" (俺) when referring to herself (supporting her tough girl attitude), a pronoun that is predominantly used by males and very seldom used by females (who are most likely tomboys in nature). Anna is also shown to be quite hotheaded and reckless, often rushing into things without thinking the situation through. Astral calls her Dueling style very reckless (using up her entire hand in the second turn) but also very calculated (being able to push her opponent in a corner in only the third turn), which coincides with her personality. Anna has also displayed a degree of selfishness, seen when she had difficulty working together with Yuma during the Couples Duel tournament, using his monsters to bring out her own (using his "Gogogo Golem" to Xyz Summon her ace card, as well as Tributing his "Gauntlet Launcher" with "Upgrade" to revive the aforementioned card). She was able to put aside her pride at the end of the Duel and activate "Devoted Love", knowing it would cause her to lose but give Yuma an opportunity for victory. Flying Blaster Anna carries a powerful cannon with her that can fire multiple shots at once. This weapon can transform into a hovercraft, which Anna can use as transportation to get around, while still retaining its ability to fire. This is similar to the flight mode displayed by Paradox's Duel Runner. However, while flying, she often doesn't pay attention to where she's going, which led to her bumping her head on a light pole and a bridge on two separate instances. The cannon is collapsible, able to be stored in a knapsack that can enlarge it to full size in a manner similar to how a parachute is activated. Bộ bài Anna uses a Railway Deck primarily focused on Xyz Summoning her "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max". As that card is Rank 10, Anna utilizes several cards to easily access it such as "Night Express Knight" and "Southern Stars". She also supports it with cards such as "Train Connection" and "Upgrade". Anna's Dueling tactics have been described by Astral as reckless but calculated. Duels Tham khảo Ghi chú de:Anna Kozuki Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters